Photography is an imaging process that uses light to form an image as a photography work. Therefore, light is very important for photography. A professional photography generally requires to use a lamp with a lamp shade to provide a more proper and delicate light to an object to be photographed. Therefore, a professional photographer usually carries a lamp shade with a lamp as carry-on items to obtain photography with best light quality.
A conventional lamp shade is generally provided as a one-piece object, however which is with drawback of volume being too large and causing difficulty for carriage. Alternatively, there is another kind of lamp shade that comprises a plurality of detachable elements including an upper cover, an outer frame, supporting rods and shade edge supporting rods, which can be separately disassembled. It is with advantage in volume reduction, but it is with another disadvantage that reassembles these items are required. The drawback may causes inefficiency and the items lost during the transportation.
Furthermore, a conventional lamp shade, such as an umbrella type lamp shade is with an umbrella structure as a bracket, comprises a plurality of long rib elements, short rib elements, a center shaft and connecting elements. The producing processes are complicate and require complicate umbrella producing equipments. In spite that a small umbrella type lamp shade is convenient for storage and usage, a large umbrella lamp shade is heavy weight and is with a long center shaft so that it is inconvenient.